


1-800-HOT-GUYS

by RaleighAkins



Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Blind Character, Client/Escort, Escort!Fassy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaleighAkins/pseuds/RaleighAkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly's life was going perfectly smooth until the day she met him. That damn man could piss her off in a matter of seconds, but, oh, it felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-800-HOT-GUYS

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by two friends.  
> Check us out on wattpad to see future stories! wattpad.com/user/raleighakins

 

Holly awoke feeling lazy, the heat from the sun burnt her naked arm slightly. She stretched out under the sheets before really waking up and opened her eyes seeing nothing but the darkness. Every day and night of her life were summed up by that: the most dense darkness one could ever imagine. Using her hands she searched for the phone on the nightstand and using the voice command “Good morning, Charlie” heard the robotic voice respond “Good morning, Holly. It is seven forty three am in San Francisco”. Sitting down on the mattress she stretched out a little more before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Turning on her keurig, she made a strong cup of coffee wanting all her sleepness to go away.  

Running her hands over the kitchen counter she found the remote and turned on the television. The anchorwoman’s voice sounded a little nasal as she announced: 

 _“Tonight is the premiere party for the movie_ ‘Passengers’ _, which was based on Holly Carpenter’s novel by the same name. Holly, who is blind, has been…"_

Before she woman could even finish her sentence, Holly turned off the TV. She hated when they said that kind of thing, ‘the blind author’, who the hell cared if she was blind? Did they really have to say the same damn thing everytime they spoke about her? Idiots! Twenty seven years ago, Holly went through something called  _neonatal hypoxia_  which, in English, meant that during labor she had had a shortage of oxygen. That damaged her ocular nerve, condemning her to a life without light. Or colors. Or anything visual. Despite being blind she surpassed all of society’s expectations and had always been straight forward and optimistic. Holly refused to become a victim of injustice because of her disability. On her first day of school when a classmate had tried to mock her for her blindness, she calmly waited for him to stop laughing to then start a humiliating speech which ended with the boy crying in the bathroom in an attempt to hide.   

It wasn’t hard for her to reach a status of popularity from then on, that made her authoritive personality traits even stronger and her hability with words only increased. Still in school, she became part of the student comittee, tutored many students after class, became president and valedictorian of her high school class. During college things weren’t that different. Inside the Harvard campus she was always amongst the top ten students of her class. It wasn’t for nothing that her name had been engraved in the school’s history along with so many former presidents and important figures of the country. There were obviously frat and sorority members who tried to isolate her, but no one was strong enough to keep her star from shining. Besides being smart, charismatic and generous, she was also very pretty. Not a single person who spent five minutes talking to her walked away thinking she wasn’t amazing. At twenty three, recently graduated, she published her first best seller “ _Would?_ ” which narrated the story of a boy raised in the streets who grew up to become one of the most influential UN members. Two years later she stroke big again with a scifi trilogy called “ _Gravity_ ” which was now considered by many the new  _2001_  and also became her first work to be adapted to the big screen.  _Passengers_  told an intriguing mystery story that took place in the late eighteen hundreds.  

Because of her successful career, Holly always ran on a tight schedule, that didn’t stop her from having fun though. On the contrary, she had a lot of fun. Probably more than most people. Surrounded by friends, she left behind a discreet but long trail of unfinished romances. Unfinished wasn’t the most appropriate word to describe them, maybe they should simply be called one night stands. She had no time, space or real need to be with a single person at that point in her life. After conquering so many battles, surpassing so many obstacles, she knew that was only the tip of the iceberg. Her plan was to show the world how capable the so-called ‘disabled’ people were, maybe she’d even become a motivational speakers and perhaps after that she could think about building something more durable with a person that was worth her time.  

Touching the tight dress she could feel the changes in its texture through its length. Above the waist it was laced in a way that her assistant described as ‘sexy’ and throughout the rest  it was a little simpler. Tessa, her friend and assistant, depicted her as a golden angel as she put on the dress and that was enough to convince Holly about her good looks. The dress was signed by one of those snobby Hollywood designers, whose name she didn’t even bother memorizing, that was the most annoying side of fame. Having to basically wear signatures in order to stay on the good side of Fashion Police. She honestly preferred going to a Lord and Taylor’s and picking up any fucking dress, but she also knew that those stupid little details were consequence of her competence as an author. Her long hair was parted on the side and had been thrown over one shoulder, the pearl earrings gave her an angelic vibe and the red lipstick was the finishing touch. 

The ‘clicks’ gave away the insane number of photographers strategically placed at the entrance of the place. She felt pretty, knew she looked amazing, after all she did trust in Tessa and received compliments from both the doorman and the driver. A confident smile spread on her face as she got out of the car. Stopping for a few minutes she allowed herself to be photographed a little more and even signed things that fans requested. Her eardrums nearly exploded as a crowd of women started screaming behind her, she couldn’t hear the person’s name but knew for sure that it was probably because of the arrival of some hot actor. The air moved a little, as it always did when someone got close and soon a deep strong voice reached her as the man introduced himself. 

“Miss Carpenter, it is nice meeting you. Keanu Reeves.” Ke what? What in the devils was that freaking name? Holly didn’t know much about the movie world, let alone modern films, she preferred music and books. Therefore, she couldn’t remember for the life of her who the man was. His name was…exotic.  

“Hi. Uhm, well, I’m sorry, but I’m not sure I can pronounce your name correctly. Anyway, it is nice meeting you too, please call me Holly.” 

“Right, Holly, it’s Keanu. Key-ah-nu, but you can call me John if you want. That's the name of my character in the movie” 

“Oh, Key-ah-nu, so you are John!” she smiled “I hope you’ve done a good job. He’s got a special place in my heart.” 

“I tried my best, shall we go inside?” she nodded ‘yes’ and was silently grateful when he didn’t offer any help. Gentlemanly he simply put a hand on her lower back and she knew right away where to go. They were greeted by more than a dozen people until hearing a particularly nasal voice scream her name. 

“Holly, my dear, you’re here!” a hand touched her arm “And what an escort you’ve got! Keanu, honey, you finally fell in love.” nearly cackled upon hearing the words that came out of the woman’s mouth. Stella Harper was one of the heirs of the publishing company that raised Holly to stardom, so it was necessary for the two to be in each other’s presence more than the young woman judged necessary. The lady, who could probably have been her mother, was one of the most talked about bachelorettes in the celebrity world. Her selfish, snobbish and downright annoying behavior stopped her from finding a life partner. There wasn’t a man in the world who could stand her. For the good of her sanity, Carpenter saw herself being forced to talk to her. Keanu swallowed his own laughter before responding. 

“Stella, don’t be tactless, Holly and I aren’t together. We just met in the red carpet.” 

“You’ll have to wait till next time to get me a great man, Stella, I’m sorry.” 

“I won’t give up, Holly, I am sure I’ll help you find your other half!” she couldn’t see the woman’s face, but could guess she had winked “Speaking of that, I need to introduce you to Michael. He is such a cutie pie, he’s my escort tonight, where the heck is that boy?” Holly could swear the damn Michael had, in fact, run away from the mad woman before it was too late. 

“Well, I need to meet with the rest of the crew, would you like to come and meet them Holly?” 

“I would love to. See you soon, Stella!” 

“See ya, honey. Bye Keanu! I’ll see you around.” away from the lady she couldn’t help but thanking him.  

“Thank you, Key-ah-nu.” she smiled “You really saved me from a torturous night beside her.” 

“You’re welcome. I know Stella can be a headache, but I really am going to meet with the crew. I suppose you don’t really have any intentions of coming with, right?” 

“Correct. Can you point me to the bar, please?“ She prayed he wouldn’t try to take her there. The feeling of depending on someone was definitely not her favorite. 

“To your left.” She liked this guy Keanu. At least he didn’t treat her like a crippled child. 

“Thank you once again. I’ll see you soon, Key-ah-nu.” Clutching her bag and white cane, she turned in the direction he had pointed her towards. 

“Till then, Holly.” 

The reception after the screening was a lot more crowded than she expected. Her heart swelled with pride and happiness as she realized that, one way or another, those people were there because of her. Sitting by the bar once more she sipped on a drink recommended by an acquaintance, it tasted sweet and all but the woman apologized and left her there all by herself using some bullshit excuse. Great. Alone in the middle of a crowd of unknown people. She felt something poke her shoulder and turned slowly in that direction, wanting to stare at whoever was trying to talk to her. 

“Michael Fassbender. Nice to meet you.” she squeezed his hand lightly 

“Likewise.” his big warm fingers surrounded hers firmly. Holly shook her head before thoughts of what his fingers were capable of filled her mind. The man sat down beside her, disturbingly close, she could feel the arms touching, if Keanu smelled like something that could be described as intoxicating, Michael was downright hypnotizing. It made her want to bury her nose in his neck and never let go. 

“You’re very pretty.” 

“Thank you.” said politely thinking it was rather strange to be complimented by a stranger right away. 

“I’m just being honest. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” she frowned upon hearing the words that came out of his mouth. 

“What kind of jokes do you tell paraplegics?” Holly wanted to jump him and blind him with her own nails. 

“Excuse me?”  

“So you’re going to play dumb now?” pointed towards the cane near her left leg. 

“Oh my God!” his eyes nearly jumped from his head “I swear I didn’t know. I’d never mock your disability, oh jeez, I am so sorry.” 

“I should’ve seen this coming.” 

“It wasn’t on purpose. I am so embarrassed.” he ran his hand through his own face “I don’t really know what to tell you. How do I fix this?” 

“Be a little more careful next time before starting to talk.” 

“Let me help you. Do you need to go somewhere? Should I order you a drink?” 

“Are you insinuating, once again, that I am useless Michael? Your apologies are turning useless rapidly.” 

“Please, let me start over, I am Michael Fassbender. It is so very nice meeting you.” before she even had the chance to respond, the nasal voice was there one more time.  

“Michael, darling! I see you’ve found Holly.” really hated Stella. What an unbearable voice. “Holly, this is Michael, the cutie that escorted me tonight.” 

“Holly? Holly Carpenter?!” he was almost speechless “You…you’re the author of Passengers and Gravity?” 

“Yep, that’s me. Stella it was great meeting you and your Michael, but I gotta go. Excuse me.” didn’t wait for them to reply. Michael could almost feel his chin touch the floor, Stella was a little hurt by her rudeness. Fuck it. She didn’t mind being the asshole once or twice.  

“Poor thing.” said the lady looking at him “I understand the attitude. It’s probably hard for her, right? So young.” 

“Stella, I’m gonna get us some food how about that? Be right back.” he went in the same direction as the author “Holly!” called her name but the woman was long gone. It hadn’t even been five seconds. Damn! That party was a perfect disaster. Stella wasn’t only ugly, she could also be the most annoying person to walk the face of Earth and taking into consideration the fact that he met different women every single day that was one hard thing to find. When, finally, he found a woman who was also pretty he had ruined everything. Damn his big ass mouth. 

 

** 

 

“What does it feel like being responsible for this critically acclaimed book which probably will also be a box office success, Holly?” the woman’s voice sounded pretty darn excited. 

“It’s completely surreal. I really had no expectations at all, I feel honored and look forward to the fans’ reactions to the movie.” 

“Seeing a young author like you who is not only a woman but also has a disability is really motivating to all of us. What inspires your writing?” 

“I write books on different things because of that. I don’t want to be known as the blind author who writes self help books or perfect romances. I write things I would also enjoy if I were the reader, my disability is the last thing that comes into mind as I’m writing. My first book was inspired not only by my own difficulties, but also on those of our people. On the American dream that is slowly dying down but is the foundation of our society.” she smiled.  

“Wonderful. Who are your favorite authors?” 

“I’ve got a bunch of ‘em they all write different genres, my top favorites would probably be Anthony Burgess, H.P. Lovecraft, Sylvia Plath, Kerouac, Arthur Miller and Tennessee Williams.” 

“So you’re a fan of classics. Could you tell us of a book that changed your life?” 

“Wow, that’s kinda hard. There’s so many books that are important to certain stages of my life, but today I’d have to say  _Crime and Punishment_. I read it as a teen and it really opened my eyes to a lot of things.” 

“Do you think we can expect a play from you in the future?” 

“Everything’s possible. I’ve always loved plays, specially Tennessee’s, I’d sell one of my kidneys for a first edition of  _Sweet Bird of Youth_.” she said laughing “I’m not sure of my capability. Don’t want to compare myself to these brilliant minds. Destiny will tell.” 

“We’re sure of that. Thank you for speaking to us. Back in the studio with you, Sarah.” 

Holly moved tired through the party. She had decided to leave in half an hour. A few men had tried to approach her, but weren’t successful. By the looks of it, she would spend her Saturday night all alone. How long had it been since the last time that happened? She had no idea. God that made her sound like a slut, but she really couldn’t care less. Wouldn’t allow her character to be judged by something so stupid as the number of men she slept with. Afterall, she wasn’t in the forties and, even if she were alive back then, she probably wouldn’t change her attitude. She was who she was and that didn’t leave room for hiding behind masks and pretend she was a saint. With the movie director by her side, she stepped slowly through the flock of people while sipping on a champagne flute every now and then. It was almost as if she could feel eyes on her, but she didn’t pay any mind. They approached the balcony and she was immediately hit by a familiar scent, the strange accent revealed the man’s true identity and the words that came out of his mouth made her hide the stupid grin that wanted to take over her face. 

“Honestly, Randy Winston should be officially named the most important literary character of our generation. The way in which he deals with his life issues, that his thoughts were described and the overall message left by him by the end of the book are perfect. You can’t deny how marvelous the narrative is.” 

“How long did you practice that in front of a mirror before coming here and doing me the favor of complimenting the work of a blind woman, Fassbender?” in reality, Holly felt surprised and flattered by his words but there was no way in hell she’d admit it. She still remembered the stupid remarks made by him earlier.  

“Holly.” he was surprised by her presence there “I…I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. What can I do for you to accept my apology? Do you want to go back to the party? Dance a little? I can help you…” Michael couldn’t stop talking. He was so nervous. He wasn’t sure whether she’d heard him or not because she didn’t move a single muscle.  

“Mr. Fassbender” Holly drew in a breath “please, if you really want to help me just leave me alone.” the calm and low tone of her voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Damn it, she was furious. Why did it have to be her, though? Holly Carpenter, his favorite fucking author. Pretty as he could never have imagined. Didn’t want to see his face ever again. No pun intended. 

“I apologize once again, Holly. Excuse me.” he didn’t know why his heels turned and took him away from her when what he really wanted was to stay there and give her a big bear hug. Maybe deep down he knew that forcing a conversation between the two, when she was so annoyed, would make the whole situation a lot worse. He had to show her that he wasn’t a brainless scumbag.  

Taking big steps towards the bar, he sat down and ordered a double shot of whiskey. No ice. He’d promised Stella that he wouldn’t drink at the party - she knew damn well how excited and how much of a dancer he became once alcohol hit his blood vessels - but he wanted the old hag to go to hell. His job was usually not so bad, he met many women, some very pretty, smart and elegant, and got paid a shitload of money for that. The only thing he had to do in return was bang them. Was there anything better for a guy like him? Although he did bump into some women like Stella. Ugly, unbearable and old, that made him re-think about his choices. Maybe it was time for him to change jobs. Every weekend he nearly prayed that someone,  _anyone_ , would call before her. That bitch probably had made a deal with the devil. His curiosity gained the best of him and forced him to ask his boss Drew about it. Perhaps he could help. The words spoken by the man echoed in his ears. 

“Mike, you know I’d help you man, but Stella Harper paid double to have you with her every weekend of this summer. What the hell did you do to her in your first meeting, huh?” Drew’s annoying laugh seemed to be engraved to his mind. Fuck!  **Every fucking weekend**  of the summer season. It was worse than medieval torture. How the heck was he going to get rid of her? Should’ve strangled the woman the first time they met. 

“Mike! I was looking for you.” she smiled and he tried not to concentrate on her god awful teeth “Where’s the food?” he’d forgotten for a little while how annoying that voice was “I can’t believe you’re drinking! Baby, you know what you act like when you have a drink. Give me that!” she took the whiskey from him. Michael felt his jaw flexing and counted till one hundred to control himself and not slap her wrinkly face right then and there. “Leave the drinks to the adults.” with a stupid little wink, that made her look like she was frowning, she downed the whiskey.  

“Stella, didn’t you have to  _work_  a little during the party? I thought I heard you say something like that before we left, you asked if I wouldn’t mind being left alone.” he just wanted to not have to look at her. Was that too much to ask? 

“Of course, angel, you’re right. I’m going right now for an exclusive photoshoot with Holly. You really don’t mind, do you? I promise I’ll make it up to you later.” she ran her fingertip through his torso until reaching the waist, finishing up the gesture by pinching his crotch. That made him jump a little. 

“Wow, Stella!” he looked around noticing that not a single one of the guests paid them any mind “Okay, okay. You can go, I don’t mind. We’ll see each other later. No problem.” that wouldn’t be an easy night, he knew it. Thank god for Viagra. Now that he really thought about it, he might not even need the pills. Maybe if he simply closed his eyes and thought hard enough he could see a pretty lady, a little bossy, that looked gorgeous in a gold dress.  

 

** 

 

The stupid FOX News reporters made her question why the heck was she still watching the ‘newscast’. Loading the dishwasher, she sat in the couch not knowing well what to do next. Her mind drove her back to the previous night before she could do anything about it. Specifically her thoughts were about a man who could be so annoying in a minute and in the next make her laugh like a girl scout who just sold her cookies to the hot guy in the neighborhood. Pathetic. Still, she couldn’t keep the comments made by Michael out of her mind. Holly honestly didn’t expect to hear the sweet words from the man who, judging by the woman he was escorting, should be a superficial dick. Who was this Fassbender guy? Where did he come from? And, more important, what the heck had he done to deserve Stella Harper’s company? With that in mind, she walked towards her office, sitting down on the swivel chair by her desk and turning on the computer.  

 _“You have three new emails, Holly”_  the voice informed. She could check those after doing what brought her there in the first place. Promptly typing up his name and feeling a little foolish for doing so, she waited for the page to load. Soon the voice could be heard again.  

 _“Search results: Michael Fassbender, associated with Holly Carpenter’s fan club since 2009. Facebook, twitter, instagram, www.hotguys.com. Select on the numerical keyboard which link you would like to see.”_  she felt herself snorting a laugh upon hearing the last url which was a little ridiculous. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pressed the number four multiple times unable to contain her laugh.  

 _“Loading website. Now playing the intro video.”_  a weird beat started playing, one of those you only hear in tacky nightclubs and the robotic voice was replaced by a deep unknown one  _“Welcome to Hot Guys dot com. My name is Drew and I’ll be your guide in this magical ride.”_  she rolled her eyes at the stupid attempt to rhyme  _“Here at Hot Guys, you can find men of every race, height, build or whatever it is you prefer. Your satisfaction is our obligation, so if you are unhappy with any of our escorts please do not hesitate and leave a negative feedback in said man’s page. We guarantee that won’t happen.”_  his laugh was mildly annoying  _“We have escorts available 24/7. You can take ‘em to a party, dinner, trip or simply to the comfort of your own home. I’m sure you will find what you’re looking for here and your night will be unforgettable.”_  the song stopped and she laughed out loud. She should have imagined Stella could never find a man who could stand her unless there was money behind it all. Pitiful. Her curiosity wasn’t sated then.  

“Computer, find Michael Fassbender in the page.” she rested her chin in one of her hands. 

 _“Michael Fassbender. Open link in a new tab?”_  she confirmed  _“Michael Fassbender. Thirty years old. Six feet tall. One hundred and seventy six pounds. Blue eyes. Light brown hair. Forty two inches of chest, fourteen of biceps and twenty night of waist. Available everyday except Wednesdays. Does not meet men. Speaks English, French and German. For bookings please talk to one of the girls at 1-800-HOT-GUYS or 1-800-468-4897.”_  Holly tried to picture the man behind that description and the same thoughts that plagued her mind upon touching his hand came back. Shit. She shook her head closing the tab and trying to send thoughts of him away. 

“Computer, open my emails.” 

_“Three unread emails on your inbox, coming from Jo Stewart, Clayton Barnes and Michael Fassbender. Open them in ascending order?”_

“Open Michael Fassbender’s first.” her curiosity stopped her from doing anything else. What in the seven hells could the man want with her? 

 _“Subject line: It was nice meeting you. Email body: Hello Miss Carpenter. Our meeting last night had its ups and downs, but I hope you’ve enjoyed my presence as much as I did yours. I apologize again for my rudeness, it always happens when I’m around pretty ladies, and I’ll leave my number here in case you don’t want to spend the weekend by yourself. 213-975-8835. I’ll wait anxiously for your call. I am sure you won’t regret it. Truly yours, Michael.”_  she felt her body temperature rise and with it rose the anger that took control over her body. Who the fuck did that douchebag think he was? Were the comments made on the other night enough? He still had the audacity of presuming she couldn’t get a date unless she paid for it? Oh, he so did have another thing coming.  _“Add Michael Fassbender to your contacts?”_  she didn’t even bother responding the machine, with her cell phone in hands she furiously dialed his number nearly breaking the dam thing. It rang once, twice, and on the fourth time, when she was almost giving up, his sleepy voice greeted her. 

“Hello?” 

“Just who the fuck do you think you are?” she practically screamed. 

“What? Who is this?” the sheets could be heard as he moved along the bed. 

“Who do you think? Or are you one of those jerks who offends women every single day? Oh, no, pardon me! I forgot you’ve probably sent your number to every woman at that party.” 

“Oh, God, Holly? Holly Carpenter? No! I didn’t send my number to anyone else but you.” the sound of glass breaking in the background followed by him cursing distracted her for a few seconds  

“No. It’s the tooth fairy!” 

“It’s so good hearing your voice. How have you been?” 

“How do you think I’ve been after reading that pretentious little email of yours? You must think you’re the last soda in the vending machine, right?”  

“I don’t understand. What have I done now?” his low laugh made her even angrier. She wanted to knock him out. 

“‘I’ll leave my number here in case you don’t want to spend the weekend on your own’? And you still have the guts to ask me how have you wronged me? Did you even read as you were typing or is your pea sized brain not capable of multitasking?” 

“I don’t see how that was an offense, but I apologize sincerely if I hurt you. That’s the last think I’d do on purpose to someone like you.” 

“Someone like me?” her blood boiled “I think you should shut your mouth before you say something stupid again, Michael. Good-“ 

“No! Wait!” his voice was desperate “Please, hear me out.” 

“Go on.” 

“I want to give you a book. Rare edition, 1866’s Crime and Punishment.” 

“You can stop your stupid jokes now, Fassbender.” 

“I’m serious, Holly. I bought it at an auction and I know you love this book and you like collecting rare editions. I just wanted to give you something. That’s all.”  

“Alright.” sighed “Write down my P.O. Box address.” 

“It’s such a delicate book, the pages are yellowed and all. I think it is best if I give it to you in person.  

“Don’t toy with my patience, Fassbender” just the way she said his name already made him hard. 

“Do we have a deal then?” 

“Fine. 533 Parkway Avenue. Apartment 181. Don’t make me wait.” 

“Oh, darling, I’m already there.” his laugh was the last thing she heard before hanging up. She ran her hands through her hair asking herself if that was the right decision.  

Holly wondered if she should change, even though she didn’t like her visitor it wasn’t very appropriate receiving him in her PJs, but at the same time she wanted him to go fuck himself and shove his opinion of her in the ass. After all his stupid remarks, Fassbender should get down on his knees and thank her for allowing him to waste even a minute of her time. She shut down the TV, didn’t need him to think she was a racist redneck who believes in FOX News, fixed her hair as best as she could with her own hands and sat down by the couch again. Her leg shook in that annoying way that people shake their legs when they’re nervous. Crap. Why would she be nervous? It was just a random dude coming over to give her a fucking book, it wasn’t like he was coming over to propose. The minutes passed by slowly, way too freaking slow, she was seriously thinking about working a little until he arrived and maybe then that stupid feeling of nervousness would go away. She got up walking towards the office once more and when she was about to sit down in her leather chair the doorbell rang. Huffing and puffing she went back to the living room. 

Michael turning the steering wheel on his Lexus one last time before arriving at his destination. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror seeing the desperate expression on his own face and even though he knew she couldn’t actually see him it bothered him a little. The idea that Holly would think him dumb, rude or superficial was really disturbing. For some reason he had gotten it in his mind that he would prove to her that he went beyond appearances. Being a male prostitute, high class male prostitute, wouldn’t define whether he was a good smart man or not. Of course there were those times when he had to play the role of a dumb and brainless man in order to get a good tip, but Carpenter wasn’t like the women to whom he had to do so. She wasn’t even on his client list. He would not let her think he was anything but the best. Locking his car he put the keys in one of the pockets of his dark jeans, going up the stairs and fixing his shirt before ringing the bell. A few minutes passed, he was about to press the button once again, but the door opened and left him speechless. He couldn’t stop staring at her legs in those damn shorts. 

“Hello?” she said almost losing her temper. She knew by the scent that he was right in front of her, the only thing she didn’t understand was why he remained quiet.  

“Erm, hi.” looked at her face smiling and simply loved the way her long hair framed her face. 

“Oh, you.” responded dryly “Where’s my book?” her hand flew his way and he stared at her fingers picturing them touching a part of him that was slowly making itself shown. 

“It’s good to see you too.” he laughed a little “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” she was about to say something but moved away allowing him to enter the house “Thank you.” the way he rubbed himself against her was totally unnecessary. She arched one of her eyebrows. 

“Since you’re already here, have a seat.” 

“Your house is adorable.” what kind of man says that type of thing? He wanted to shoot himself. 

“I’ve never seen it so I don’t know whether I should trust your opinion about it.” 

“If it helps, I also think you’re very pretty.” 

“I could see that by the things you said last night.” 

“Oh, about that, I really am so deeply sorry. It isn’t like me to do things like that, I won’t forgive myself if that's how you remember me.” he scooted a little closer to her in the couch. 

“Don’t worry, I come across dicks everyday. You’re nothing extraordinary. I’ll forget you by Wednesday.” she obviously couldn’t see him, but felt that he backed off a little bit and somehow knew that there was a frown in his face “The book?” 

“Oh, yes. Here you go.” he put it on her lap, grabbing her hands and putting them over its cover. 

“Thank you.” she almost growled annoying by his action. Did he think that aside from blind she was stupid to the point of not being able to grab a fucking book on her own? Holly ran her hands through the cover, opening the book and smiling as the smell of old paper hit  her nose. Michael smiled automatically upon seeing that, he observed her face carefully now seizing the closeness and was really controlling his impulses. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. The way her long lashes touched the top of her cheeks was simply marvelous, she turned towards him and kept the smile on her lips. “Thank you for the present, Michael.” 

“I should be thanking you for the opportunity of gifting my favorite author.” 

“You really did read my books, huh?” 

“Of course. All of them.” 

“It really is amazing knowing that a male hooker can also be smart if he wants to.” before she could control herself the words rolled out of her tongue. The silence that followed was almost painful and she wanted to kick herself for offending him. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think.” 

“It’s okay.” he sighed shy “I am used to being judged.” his jaw flexed as he decided he would really say what was going through his mind “I’m surprised a person in your condition even knows what a male hooker is.” 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” she put the book on the coffee table. 

“Nothing.” his smile wasn’t sincere “It’s just…well, I don’t know, I mean, a person like you mustn't be used to men being so straight forward, right? Now that I’m thinking about it, to write your stories you must research and read about all type of thing. You must know everything in theory…” Michael scratched his head trying to put together the words in a way that wouldn’t offend her again. 

“Fassbender, are you trying to say that I can’t deal with men hitting on me?” 

“No…yes…hm, well, I imagine a girl like you must be really pru-pure, Holly.” her laughter filled up the room and he stared at her a little confused. 

“Michael, if you hadn’t said I must be really  _‘pure’_  I’d kick your ass for saying  _‘a girl like you’_. Do you really think it's safe to offend a girl in her own house?” 

“I’m not, I just stated the obvious.” 

“Which is?” 

“Why, that a woman like you probably doesn’t even know what it is really like being with a real man.” 

“And you suggest I do what? **Pay**  for a real man?“ she wanted to slap him “And you know what else? You don’t know shit about me or how I live my life.” 

“I don’t remember ever asking you for a penny.” 

“As if! Do you really think I am anything like Stella? I don’t need people like you in my life.” 

“Don’t need” his lips touched her ear “or you  _can’t_   **take it**?” Holly was static. Her heart beat so fast possessed by the anger and her weak breathing annoyed her. 

“You said I was pure, right? I’ll show you purity.” growled before kissing him. 

He jumped a little, honestly surprised, before pulling her closer by the waist. She pushed him using a hand in his chest and sat on his hips running her hands in his six pack under the shirt. Michael’s hands went up on the back of her thigh reaching the end of her shorts and he pulled her towards his crotch. Under the jeans his cock swelled up quickly and it only became worse when she started grinding herself against it. He took her shirt off, throwing it in a corner on the floor and stared at her boobs unprotected by a bra. His hands started kneading the mounds and soon she was moaning over him. Running her hands over the shirt, she found its collar and in a few moments the buttons flew in every direction as she literally ripped his shirt off. Fassbender smiled between the kiss, taking whatever was left of his own shirt and allowing her to push him down on the couch. Her long nails left a red trail over his chest as she kissed every single inch of it. He didn’t need to help her as she unbuttoned his jeans and removed ‘em revealing his toned legs. The delicate fingers gripped him over the black boxers, she raised her face smiling at him and he was barely swallowing his own moans.  

“What happened? Did the cat eat your tongue?” 

Before he could even protest, his boxers disappeared and his vision turned hazy as Holly put her lips around the tip of his dick. The movements were at first painfully slow, when he tried to hold her head and guide her in the right rhythm but she slapped him so hard that all he could do was put his hands to the side and take it as she served it. Slowly but surely his cock faded away inside her and before he knew it he could feel the tip of her nose touch his crotch. Seeing that only made him harder, if that was even possible, he’d never found a woman that could take all of him so easily and the vibrations provoked by her throat drove him near the edge. He grew mildly annoyed when the thought of her blowing other men came into his mind, but a bite to his crotch made him forget everything.  

As if she could read his mind, she moved back licking and sucking the head quickly. Unable to touch her, his nails dug in his own head where he pulled the hair and concentrated on not coming too soon. He wanted that to last hours. days. Holly felt the pre-cum on the tip of her tongue and decided to move slowly before stopping. The writer was now standing right in front of him. Her red lips swollen and her chest moving to the rhythm of her breathing. 

“Do you have your eyes wide open, Michael? You should enjoy the benefit of sight.” her hair was completely unruly, there was a bit of spit running down her chin and she was now smirking. He had to act soon before it was too damn late. Pulling her down by the shoulders, he laid on top of her and she screamed completely surprised as he ripped the remaining clothes off of her. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I’m gonna show you what my tongue’s capable of.” he pressed a hand to her chest forcing her to stay put.  

His tongue ran down her pussy stopping over the clit and he made precise movements over it until she started flailing herself under him. His thumb replaced his tongue over the clit while he zigzagged his way up and down over and over again. Finally, he shoved it inside her and felt the way she contracted, a moan immediately came out of his mouth. Sitting on his own heels, he put two fingers inside her cunt smiling at the way she jumped before thrusting her hips on them and scratching the leather of the couch. His lips moved closer to hers, he loved the expression of pleasure on her face as long moans escaped from the parted lips and one of her hands grabbed his neck. Between kisses and bites, his fingers curved inside of her and he could tell his shoulder was almost bleeding because of the strength of her scratches. The pain was delicious. Using one of her hands, she pushed him towards the carpeted floor and sat on his hips circling her fist over his penis and moving herself until her entrance was right over it.  

“Now I will gladly accept your help.” 

“I regret what I said about you being pure, Holly, but besides pretty you’re hot as  _fuck_.” Michael growled as she lowered herself over him, squeezing so tight and as he looked down he could see that the head had barely gone in. She braced herself putting her hands on his torso before sliding all the way down. They stood still for a few minutes, unintentionally staring at each other, he could feel her practically strangling him and she felt fuller than ever. He put his hands on her hips, squeezing her ass and attempted to raise her hips only to be slapped once more. She put his hands on her boobs and silently threatened him just in case he even thought about moving them elsewhere. With her hands on his chest she started moving, slowly at first, and then faster. Then faster. And faster. It was almost unbelievable how fast that girl could move. Fassbender raised his hips as she lowered hers and the raspy moan that escaped her lips as he touched that sweet spot inside her was driving him nuts. Even though he was trying to maintain control, he knew it wouldn’t last long and thanked heavens as he felt her contractions as her cunt squeezed him tighter. Her delicate fingers went over her clit and she screamed even louder. The man sat down bringing their chests closer and with a few more deep thrusts they came screaming. He hadn’t come like that in a really long time. Holly could feel him seeping out of her and running over their skin. Still with her on top of his body, he leaned towards the couch, moving the hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead and smiled before kissing her. She didn’t say anything. All she could do was try to even out her breathing while she felt the tips of his magic fingers massage her waist. His blue eyes showed a lot of curiosity as he looked at her face when she started laughing out of a sudden.  

“What is it?” 

“ _1-800-HOT-GUYS_.” she laughed even harder. 

“Oh, God.” 

“Don’t worry, Fassbender.” her lips got closer to his ear “Whenever I need to teach you something I’ll give you a call.” 

 


End file.
